If Only
by Shadoah Kriegel
Summary: If only things were simple for Esther and Abel. She could spend a lifetime wishing for a happy ending only to wake up to face a nightmare. May have various pairings, it is still undecided. Lemons, Violence, among other twists and turns. Please be respectful and no nasty reviews, thank you


This chapter is written to the song love me like you do by Ellie Goulding. I just can't help use this song, I love it. It also has influences by the song into the light by in this moment. It will have partial lyrics in the chapter also.

}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{ 3 }{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

Esther sat at the foot of her bed at the Vatican, wondering where Abel was. He promised he would return after his battle with Cain and yet he had yet to show up and show her everything was fine. Esther knew that as Queen of Albion it was her duty to focus on her kingdom, but she couldn't run a kingdom when her heart lay elsewhere. She stood and moved to the window, remembering the news Catarina had informed her of when she arrived, that she was in danger and for her safety and the safety of Albion she was placed under protection within the walls of the Vatican.

 **FLASHBACK**

" _ **And I still believe in the good, And I still believe in the light, And I wanna feel the sun, I wanna free you tonight, And I still believe in the good, And I still believe in the light, And I wanna feel the sun, I wanna free you tonight"**_

 **Abel's hand caressed Esther's cheek gently, his eyes filled with love for the woman who showed him light again in his world cast in darkness. A Light he had forgotten since Lilith's death. "Esther, all will be fine. I shall return before you know it, as long as Cain lives, all I love is in danger and I refuse to allow others to meet the same end as Lilith did. Stay here Esther where it is safe." He said, kissing her gently before he turned and walked out the door.**

 **Flashback**

Esther remembered staring deep into his eyes while they held love in them. She was willing to believe his eyes were now filled with hatred. The hate she once bore for people like Ion, Abel now felt it for Cain with a burning searing need. She sighed and turned around to move back to her lonely bed, where she could sleep and dream of Abel's return.

 **Esther's Dream (Lemon Warning)**

" _ **Fading in fading out on the edge of paradise, every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find, only you can set my heart on fire, yeah I'll let you set the pace, cause I'm not thinking straight, my head's spinning around and I can't see clear no more, what are you waiting for"**_

 **Abel's body bore down on Esther's, pinning her to her bed while his lips claimed hers. Esther's hands moved up his bare chest to come up under his arms to grasp his shoulders when his hips thrust himself into her body with a sharp pain. Esther cried softly and buried her face in his neck while she willed the pain to fade.**

 **Abel pulled upwards slightly and looked at her face, "are you alright Esther?" he asked softly, brushing soft kisses along her face to distract her from the pain. Esther's lips found his and everything faded away except her need for him burning brightly within her. Abel pulled back slightly before pushing slowly back inside of her body, his eyes narrowing in on her expressions for any sign of pain.**

 **When he noticed her pain was gone, he moved his hips faster, impaling himself into her repeatedly while swallowing her every breathless cry. Esther felt her hips rise up to meet his just as she felt her body thrown into some piercing pinnacle of pleasure she couldn't seem to find the ending to. Abel moved to her side and pulled her into his arms, burying his face into her beck. "Esther, you have to wake up." He whispered.**

" **No, let me stay here where we can be together forever Abel. I don't want to wake and be alone."**

 **Esther's Dream Ends**

Yet she felt her body moving away from his and she sat up fast, breathing heavily as if she had a nightmare. Glancing up her heart felt it stopped, standing before her was Abel. She threw her covers off and ran straight into him, fisting her hands into his shirt as she felt his arms come around her.

"I am sorry Esther, for being so late. I had not realized how worried you would have been." He whispered softly before her lips silenced him. He framed her face before kissing her gently, "I missed you Esther."

"Not half as much as I missed you." She said softly, his hands trailed down her body with a frown, she had lost a lot of weight and was sickly thin. "All I wanted to do was sleep where I could see you in my dreams."

"Esther, you need to eat, you let yourself grieve for something that you shouldn't have had to. I will inform Catarina that I am taking you back to Albion myself and that I am officially resigning from the Vatican." He said, kissing her forehead. "Get some rest while I see to a meal for you."

When Esther woke back up, there was a tray of food on the table by her bed, Abel sat in the chair with a book opened and resting on his lap, one hand tucked under his chin slightly. He glanced up and closed the book as he moved it to the side of him and moving to her bed. "Sleep well?" he asked, Esther merely smiled and stretched slightly, the strap to her nightdress sliding off her shoulder. Abel smiled and bent down to kiss her shoulder before sliding it back up.

"Get dressed Esther, we have a long travel back to Albion" he said softly. Esther smiled, as she knew he would be staying with her no matter what. If only she knew what fate held in store for her future with the Krusnik she loved so dearly.


End file.
